After the Bonding
by Medut
Summary: Sirius and Remus are in bonding ceremony, but who do they really love? Will love find it's way? SB/SS, RL/NT Be kind and help me correct all gramar mistakes


Sirius and Remus are in bonding ceremony, but who do they really love? Will love find it's way? SB/SS, RL/NT

Be kind and help me correct all gramar mistakes

Characters don't belong to me, but to J.K R.

-This beautiful January evening we all are here because Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin decided to bond their names, love and magic. – Anounced Ministry Bonder.

It was cold and clear winter day, all guests in little church beamed with happiness. War was over now and Harry Potter was Minister of Magic, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were bonded, Remus Lupin was Hogwarts's Headmaster. All magical community excepted it because after war, in Harry's 7th year Severus Snape, now President of Potioners Alliance in Britain, created SSWolf, potion which wasn't very difficult to brew and which put a ,,collar" on wolf side – werewolf remained calm when full moon was nearing and still had human reason on full moon, one simply transformed into wolf but was harmless for people and himself. Also, Snape created Fake blood for wampires, SSGi for giants and that let all Dark creature legalised and have equal rights with wizard community.

Sirius Black was lucky to be alive after Departament of Mysteries although nobody knew how he survived Bellatrix's hex. But Order of Phoenix was very happy to have him alive and in Final battle Sirius killed several Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Now all listened to priest:

-Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Remus John Lupin to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and share all you have all the days of your life?

Sirius nodded. I do. Remus repeated the same.

-Now, is anyone here who objects this bond of love? There stood silence, everyone was looking at each other as if waiting.

-I believe I do. – Said silent voice. Severus Snape, the best Master of Potions alive came from shadows and walked forward the main path. Everyone was shoked and their eyes followed the calm black robed man. - Sirius Orion Black is my bondmate so no matter how bad and snarky I am I don't want this man to end up in Azkaban for digamy. Bonder may check our bond.

Whispers were heard and Weasley twins shouted ,,Merlin" as between Severus Snape and Sirius Black appeared golden bond of Soulmates. Remus chuckled happily and ran to astonished Nymphadora Tonks. – I'm sorry, I love you, Dora. And kissed her. Women started crying again.

-STOP! You slimmy snarky bastard, You won't run away again! – Everyone turned their heads to see Sirius ran after leaving Snape and cought his hand.

Snape slowly raised his head and snapped:

-You want to storm out on me in public or rather somewhere silent? Sirius looked around at all staring not understanding faces and stormed out to the bell tower.

They stood on the top floor, wind wirled their robes and stared at each other.

-Now explain to me, Black, why did you risked Azkaban? Missed Dementors, rats and filth in there? Sirius just stared at him, fists clenched.

-Snape, after that time didn't you feel... – he begun quietly.

-What about that time? – Man interupted.

That time was on their 5th year, when Sirius sent Severus into Srieking Shack. After that night when Severus met werewolf eye to eye, in morning all Marauders were in hospital near him. Snape was very pale but somehow he looked almost beautiful – he was slightly glowing in sunlight, his features were relaxed and he looked young and vulnerable.

He shifted in his bed and muttered.

-Get out.

-Snape, we're sorry. – Lupin began. Snape opened his eyes and for a moment they were red.

-Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! – shouted Snape but no one came.

-Snape, Headmaster threw us out of school. We will leave but first we want you to know – we are sorry. – Said Potter.

-Look, bastards, I don't care about your apologies. You are not my friends. I survived werewolf only because of myself. _I_ met it,_ I_ run off it to the hospital, _I_...

-Excatly, Snape, how did you survived Remus? – Interupted Black.

-None of your busines, Marauders, - sneered boy, - get out of this school and my life.

-Severus, - began Lupin but stopped after Snape almost growled at him, - Snape, it is morning after full moon but I'm feeling fine and my wolf feels that you are his master. Why?

-Get out. – Was the only answer.

-Snape, I'm really sorry about what I've done to you all over these years and especially last night. I can even get on my knees in front of you if you want. – Said Sirius. He begun to kneel, but Snape jumped out of his bed and stopped boy.

-Why are all of you humilating yourselves? Because Headmaster for once didin't ignore your jokes on me?

-Snape, last night something changed. We chose you our rival becuz you are strong wizard, we know that. But last night you were stronger then Dark creature...

-Oh, so you like power. Strange you still haven't joined Voldemort. He has that gift. – Bite Snape.

-Stop your venom, snake, - almost gently said Sirius and 3 of them moved even closer to Snape.

-G.E.T O.U.T N.O.W. – Red flashed in Snapes eyes and boys flew past hospital door which slamed shut.

Later Dumbledore visited him, they talked few hours and Snape kindly asked Headmaster let Marauders continue school. In their later years Marauders weren't picking on Snape. He just ignored happy four while they still tried to know more about him.

-I thought you don't like your past, - sneered Snape. Sirius looked at man. Snape wore not black but dark purple wizarding robe, his hair were still shoulder lenght and greasy but man looked calmer, more refined. Well, now he had Merlin Order, honorable name and job he enjoyed.

-I liked my school years. – Sirius got quiet thinking how much say to his love. – Now life is good to me again.

-Because you could be with your beloved Lupin in your love nest Hogwarts?

-No, because I survived. I still can enjoy warmness of sun. You saved me on Departament.

-Not that I planned to do it like _that_.-Cut in Snape. Sirius felt painfull pang in his chest.

,,I know".

When Snape contacted Order of Phoenix Sirius knew he _had to_ help his godson. He fought Death Eaters when strong killing hex came. He flew into wall and that drained last bits of his strength. He didin't know how long he was unconcious, between life and death when dark shadow walked past him. It stopped and Sirius felt someone gently put their forehead to his, magic flew from that person to him. Sirius felt strength of that power, not love but concern and moved forward into it. ,,Snape" understood he and let his love to show on, wrap them both. He heard Snape muttering something and silenced him by the kiss.

That was the moment then instead of simply healing, their souls were bonded. Sirius's love and Snape's gentliness combined and Sirius survived. Still he had to recover from magic loose and without his bondmate it took longer. After accident Snape never visited or contacted him.

,,I simply wish that Severus forgot that hartred and noticed me".

-What are you thinking Black? You look so unusual – kinda worried. – Sneered other man. Sirius decided it's time for action and jumped to Snape. Man gasped when warm lips touched his while Sirius didin't waste time and slipped his tongue into his mates mouth. It was paradise. Warmth, love, magic washed over him in waves while kissing those thin, soft lips. First Snape didin't respond but few secs later he also kissed other man. His tongue slowly intervined with Sirius's and kiss heated up.

,,Uh" winced Sirius when Snape pulled away. Man was still holding Sirius's waist but his eyes were wandering.

-Severus, I'm your mate. Except me, - whispered Sirius and gently kissed him. Half choke half laugh escaped Snape's lips when he pushed Sirius away.

-No, not the Marauder, not the Black. – And wanished leaving Sirius on his knees, lost completely.


End file.
